


Lips of an Angel (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cheating, Hinder, Love Triangle, M/M, Older works of mine, Songfic, lips of an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the perfect couple. They loved each other, and had the time of their lives together. But everything must come to an end... or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel (PewdieCry)

I wish I could forget. I wish I could just move on with my life, and be with her. I wish... I wish I knew how to quit you, Cry.

Who am I kidding? I don't want to leave you. And yet when I look back, I realize why we can't be together. Everything else in the world is keeping us from being together: our fans, family, and those homophobic bastards... There was nothing we could do about it.

I know, I know. I shouldn't do this to Marzia. But then again, I'm not the only one who feels this way. I know you can't get over me either. Isn't that why you still call me at such a late hour?

"How's it goin'? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Sup. I just... missed you, is all."

Then, I would get lured in by your silken voice and before I knew it, we would talk for hours and I realize... I never really got over you.

"Hey, Cry." I would ask. "Does she know you're still talking to me? Won't it start a fight?"

And you would just answer, "Don't worry about it, Pewds. How about you? Does she know?"

"No. I don't think she has a clue. I hope she never finds out."

Hey, Cry. Sometimes, I really wish that she was you. I guess... I guess we never really moved on, did we?

Hey, Cry? To me, you have the lips of an angel. Whenever I hear your voice, it's like my soul just... relaxes into it. Especially when you say my name, my real name, it sounds so sweet and angelic and I can only close my eyes and imagine that you're beside me, lulling my soul into a peaceful sleep.

Then again, I open my eyes and I realize, you're not there anymore. Someday, we just have to forget.


End file.
